


Aurora

by RexDraco



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the unforgiving landscape, an unforgiving love is forever frozen in the heart of a wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

Sitting here in the corner as I watch the snowflakes fall,

I see no proof of life nor do I see the trees or grass standing tall.

If I look out far enough across the landscape of white,

I can hear the sounds of nothingness but I still feel alright.

At first glance it looks lonely,

And at second glance it looks blurry.

Either my skin has grown numb or I have never felt,

But when he kisses my cheek I know it’s heartfelt.

He never strays, and always sits by my side,

Even when I pretend to ignore him he knows I am his true bride.

When I lay beside him it’s like a blanket of ice,

But to me it’s like lying on a bed of rice.

So soft, so pure, so white and demure,

And he knows that even if I love another he was pure.

When they touch you, you fall away,

But when I clutch you, you never stray.

I felt happy, and I felt blessed,

Because I knew above all you loved me best.

Maybe I was lucky because you came when I needed you most,

And you froze away what I loved upmost.

You have always protected me and gave me what I needed,

And even now in this vast place you were my cupid.

I kissed his lips and they were ice like yours,

You froze my lover, and I’m grateful snow.

We’ll sit here now for eternity in your lap,

And watch the skies as the auroras pass over the icecap.

With him at my side, and your winds against my body,

I will never feel like I need to say sorry.

 

_**So forever the lovers stayed upon the mountain top and watched as the auroras danced. One lover stay frozen while the other held his hand. No one will ever find her in the barren place of her birth, because here she knows their powers won’t stand first. She lured them from safety, and swallowed her pride. She wanted her lover, so she made sure they died. A sad tale indeed which could have been stopped… had they just said now and not gone to the top. The Snow Village was beautiful, but it was also cruel. It was the place where Mizore knew she could rule. Their youki, their strength, their speed, was nothing in the face of her need. Her love, her obsession her trial and endeavors all met with the chilling aurora eyes that ended their pleasures. Mizore had won, but she had also lost because she cannot see that she was lonely afterall.** _


End file.
